A Gift For Luke
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: A feel good story about Rory and Luke with a little J&R and D&R interaction. Please R&R! Completed!


Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girl show.

I own nothing pertaining to Heath Ledger.

AN/ Takes place after the dance marathon. Rory and Jess are a couple. Fathers Day is approaching. Dean and Rory are friends and Lindsey and Dean are engaged like in the show. This story is a revised version of the original.

Rory went into Luke's to meet Lorelai after a visit at Lane's, one Saturday morning, "Hey, mom, how late am I?" she asked. She had been supposed to meet her mom for lunch that day, so that they could discuss the upcoming birthday party that Babette was having for her cat, Apricot.

"Three cups of coffee, two hamburgers, a batch of chili fries, and a piece of cherry pie." Lorelai said, patting her stomach.

"That late, huh?" Rory asked, wincing as her mother nodded.

"You can blame the extra pound on me. Kay?" Rory said.

"Deal. So, why were you so late?" 

"Lane and I got into an argument over who's cuter. Dave or Jess?" Rory sighed.

"Hmm…Heath Ledger?" Lorelai guessed.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't one of the guys to choose from." Rory wrinkled her nose.

"So, you ready to eat?" Lorelai grinned.

Just then, Dean walked in.

"Hey, Dean!" Rory called, "Over here!"

Dean walked over and smiled, "Hey…"

"Is for horses." Lorelai interrupted.

"Oh." Dean shook his head.

"Mom, don't start in on Dean. He's probably forgotten how nutty you are." Rory said.

"Actually, no. Lindsey's mom is kind of eccentric too and…" Dean trailed off.

Lorelai's lips were pursed and Rory's eyebrow's were raised.

"Wait, wait! I didn't mean that you're eccentric, Miss Gilmore."

"Yeah. Try to save yourself now, bag-boy." Jess commented as he slid into a chair beside Rory and kissed her.

Dean flinched in discomfort and jealousy.

After Dean's last comment about her, Lorelai was tempted to snicker, but refrained.

Rory looked uncomfortable now.

So instead of snickering, Lorelai kicked Jess under the table.

Jess glared at Lorelai and glanced at Dean.

Jess grinned just a little.

He had gotten the reaction he was looking for.

He then looked at Rory and frowned.

She looked decidedly uncomfortable, and he knew that he was the cause of it.

Luke looked out of the Diner window, to see Taylor looking out of the window of Dooses Supermarket

Then he glanced over at Lorelai and Rory's table, and sensing the tension that was mounting between Jess and Dean, stepped in to rescue Rory.

"Umm, Dean, Taylor needs you at the market." Luke pointed out the window, to where Taylor was starting to walk toward the Diner.

"Oh. Bye, Rory, Miss Gilmore." Dean said.

He walked out, not saying another word.

Luke shook his head, and gave Lorelai a re-fill and poured Rory a cup too.

"Jess, I need you to help me in the kitchen," he said.

Jess was in a good mood after his confrontation with Dean, so he didn't put up a fight, he just gave Rory a kiss and went into the kitchen.

Luke was about to leave when Lorelai grabbed his arm, "Leave the coffee pot."

He rolled his eyes, set down the coffee pot, and left.

Lorelai grinned, "It finally worked! He left the coffee pot. Now we can drink all the coffee in the pot, without argument!"

Then she noticed Rory pointing to the amount of coffee left in the pot.

There was half an inch.

Lorelai frowned, "Maybe not."

Luke had come out of the kitchen by now, and Rory sat watching him as he helped a customer.

Sitting there and watching, she realized that he was a father figure to her while growing up.

He had been there for her even when Chris wasn't.

He gave them food, he fixed things that were broken around their house, he broke up potential fights, and he'd even put Dean in a headlock when he had broken up with her!

**Later that night**

"Hey, mom, I have something important to discuss with you." Rory said when she and Lorelai were sitting on the couch watching television.

Lorelai muted the television and turned to face her, "Oh, sounds important. What is it?"

"I've been thinking about Fathers Day coming up, and I realized that Luke is kind of like a father figure to me. And I thought that I might want to get him a gift to show how much I've appreciated him while I was growing up. What do you think?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled, "I think that's a great idea, honey!"

Fathers day 

Rory walked into Luke's on Fathers Day with one hand behind her back, and the other holding a greeting card.

The Diner was deserted on Fathers Day.

Everyone was out doing things with their dads.

Luke wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice the hand behind her back.

She held the card out over the counter toward Luke.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just read it," she instructed.

The front of the card had a drawing of a cup of coffee on it but no words.

Rory's curvy handwriting filled the inside page.

The inside said,

_I know that you're not my dad but you are like a father figure to me._

_Thank you for being there._

_Happy Father Figure Day!_

_Love,_

Rory 

Luke looked up and smiled warmly, "Thank…"

"Wait!" she cut him off, "There's more! Close your eyes!"

He did as he was told, still smiling.

"Okay, now open!" Rory said.

When he opened his eyes, she was holding out a two-piece fishing pole with the words Luke Danes engraved on the handle in gold calligraphy.

"Okay. Now you can say it," she teased.

"Thank you," he smiled.

The End 

AN/ What did you think? Please review and let me know! Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
